dungeons_of_aledornfandomcom-20200214-history
Nirma
Nirma is the central and also the biggest island of the archipelago. This is also where the war between humans (elves, dwarves.) and orcs (trolls, goblins...) takes place. There are in total four cities, five keeps and several smaller settlements on the island. The city of Lim is a main bastion, and, at the same time, the biggest town of humans. Other than humans, you may also find here many other races, shops, pubs and every other possible "city" service. The two biggest towns on Nirma, after Lim, are the towns called Manto and Tarma. Tarma has been abandoned and this is because it is expected to become the next target of the invading orcs. There are now just scant scouting patrols of Aledorn´s army in the streets. Townsfolk and people from surrounding lands have fled to the keep further to the west. As it´s already apparent from the map, two keeps which were pinpointing the borders of Aledorn´s county, have been captured by orcs. The remaining three keeps (northern Bonag, southern Bonag and central Adun) form the current county border. This is also where the most of Aledorn´s army nowadays reside. These massive castles should hold the orcs´ advance for some time at least. The land of Nirma has everything what you´d expect from a mild climate island. There are highlands, mountains, lowlands, plains and forests. The forest in the highlands south of Lim is rather less dense and less dangerous as well. The same may be said about the whole western part of the island. Whereas the mountains and thick forest on the eastern side are rightfully considered to be an evil and life threatening place. Every citizen of Aledorn usually tries to avoid these areas at all costs. In the northern forest lies the last settlement of original natives, the Uru. They live a peaceful and self-sustainable life there. Just a few hunters from Manto and Tarma know about their existence. Uru don´t usually dare to leave the forest borders. In the Dragon´s highlands, the lands to the north of Manto slumbers a great evil. A dragon’s lair is supposed to be hidden somewhere in this area. This story alone is enough to keep away anyone who might dare to explore this part of island. The highlands south to the city of Lim hold no big secrets - it´s a quiet and safe part of the island. The only thing, that might startle you, is the local bestiary, like wolves, bears, tigers and boars. The forests in vicinity of Manto are denser and more dangerous. There are even rumors about lycanthropes, who are said to dwell somewhere in the forest. The mountains are also hard to cross and the roads are infested by various hostile vermin, be it goblins, wild orcs and even trolls. The central part of Nirma is currently a one big battlefield. You don´t have to try hard to come across various deserters or independent mercenary groups. To those "brave" adventurers who dare to explore these parts, an eventual encounter with scouting patrol of orcs or even trolls should come as no surprise. The mythical Dryads are said to reside in the "Enchanted forest"(as the locals call it). If their existence is true, then they excel in shunning the affairs of humans on the island, since no one has ever seen them or any results of their doing. They are mostly just an early morning topic of drunkards, who usually claim that they capture once in a while some innocent travelers, use them for reproduction purposes and then kill them. This is also the reason, why the whole area is being evaded by all sane men for many generations previously. Further to the east lies the kingdom of orcs and their capital city, Orcos. Many would describe it more like a huge military camp, than as an actual city. There are thousands of tents and wooden shacks in it and it´s very improbable to find any living human in these parts. The mountains to the southwest of Orkos are also full of unpleasant surprises. Many dangerous creatures and monsters reside here and only a madman (or an adventurer) would dare to explore this area. The whole northern mountains are controlled by trolls but luckily, there were never enough of them to be able to cause any disaster. However, in the recent conflicts they were spotted fighting on the side of orcs and that heavily burdens on the count of Aledorn´s mind - as the troll´s force is not to be underestimated. The common folk is more concerned about upcoming harvest, price of beer, roaming packs of hungry wolves and groups of unwelcomed bandits than about some war on the eastern front. Everyone believes that the orcs won´t be able to get through the borders, with the castles guarded by Aledorn´s army and they mostly think that the whole deal is a little bit overstated and that they won´t be in any real danger in the close future. Category:Maps